Bubble Beam
Bubble Beam, formatted as "BubbleBeam" before Generation V, is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It was TM11 in Generation I. Description |An attack that may lower SPEED.}} |Forcefully shoots bubbles that may lower SPEED.}} |A spray of bubbles strike the foe. It may lower the foe's SPEED stat.}} |A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the foe. It may also lower its Speed stat.}} |A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the opposing team. It may also lower their Speed stats.}} |A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the target. This may also lower its Speed stat.}} Effect In battle Bubble Beam does damage and has a 10% chance to lower the target's Speed by 1 stage. In a Double Battle, Bubble Beam can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Bubble Beam can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |||25|25|25|TBA|STAB='}} |||27|27|27|TBA|STAB='}} / |||25|25|25|TBA|STAB='}} / |25|25|19|19|19 ( ) 25 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |25|25|19|19|19 ( ) 25 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |||15|15|15|TBA|STAB='}} |||15|15|15|TBA|STAB='}} |||18|18|18 ( ) 21 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |||18|18|18 ( ) 21 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |31|28|28|28 ( ) 22 ( )|22 ( ) 18 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |1|||||TBA|STAB='}} / |||28|28|31 ( ) 20 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||30|30|35 ( ) 20 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |21|21|21|21 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA|STAB='}} / |25|25|25|25 ( ) 13 ( )|13|TBA|STAB='}} / |25|23|23|23 ( ) 17 ( )|17 ( ) 10 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |22|22|22|22 ( ) 18 ( )|18|TBA|STAB='}} |22|22|22|22 ( ) 18 ( )|18|TBA|STAB='}} / |18|18|1, 10|1, 10 ( ) 1, 7 ( )|1, 7|TBA|STAB='}} / |||18|18|18 ( ) 21 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |41 ( ) 11 ( )|11|8|8|8|TBA|STAB='}} / |||25 ( )|25|25 ( ) 21 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||25 ( )|25|25 ( ) 24 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / |||25|25|25 ( ) 17 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||13 ( )|13|TBA|STAB=''}} ||20 ( ) 19 ( )|20|20|20 ( ) 14 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} / ||20 ( ) 19 ( )|20|20|20 ( ) 14 ( )|TBA|STAB='}} |||22 ( ) 18 ( )|18|18|TBA|STAB='}} |||24 ( ) 19 ( )|19|19|TBA|STAB='}} / |||24 ( ) 19 ( )|19|19|TBA|STAB='}} / |||10|10 ( ) 7 ( )|7|TBA|STAB='}} |||24|24|24|TBA|STAB='}} |||24|24|24|TBA|STAB='}} ||||12|12|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||12|12|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||12|12|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||19|19|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||19|19|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||13|13|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||13|13|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||13|13|TBA|STAB='}} |||||20|TBA|STAB='}} |||||20|TBA|STAB='}} By breeding By TM Gallery Bubble Beam depicted in Generation I |games2 = Bubble Beam II.PNG Bubble Beam depicted in Generation II |games3 = Bubble Beam III.png Bubble Beam depicted in Generation III |games5 = Bubble Beam V.png Bubble Beam depicted in Generation V |games7 = Bubble Beam VII.png Bubble Beam depicted in Generation VII |anime1 = Ash Squirtle Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Ash's Squirtle |anime2 = Molly Hale Mantine Bubble Beam.png Bubnle Beam being used by Molly's Mantine Misty Corsola Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Misty's Corsola Dorian Mantine Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Dorian's Mantine Vincent Azumarill Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Vincent's Azumarill |anime3 = Ash Corphish Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Ash's Corphish Shelly Crawdaunt Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Shelly's Crawdaunt Max's Surskit Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Max's Surskit Misty Staryu Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Misty's Staryu Juan Corsola Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Juan's Corsola Team Aqua Crawdaunt Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Team Aqua's Crawdaunt |anime4 = Dawn Piplup Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Dawn's Piplup Kenny Prinplup Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Kenny's Prinplup |anime5 = Skyla Swanna BubbleBeam.png Bubble Beam being used by Skyla's Swanna Rocko Corphish Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Rocko's Corphish Cameron Swanna Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Cameron's Swanna Jessie Frillish Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Jessie's Frillish Officer Jenny Azumarill Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Officer Jenny's Azumarill |anime6 = Rodman Clauncher Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Rodman's Clauncher Viola Surskit Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Viola's Surskit |anime7 = Hala Crabrawler Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Hala's Crabrawler Lana Popplio Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Lana's Popplio Dewpider Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by a wild Dewpider Lana Brionne Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Lana's Brionne |other2 = Barry Piplup Bubble Beam.png Bubble Beam being used by Barry's Piplup }} Category:Moves with a base power of 65 Category:Moves that lower Speed